From the Heart: Book 2
The next book in the From the Heart Series . To clear something up, in one chapter I said that Marshpaw's eyes were silver-blue. Then in the last chapter of the first book, I said his eyes were silver green. That was an accident. His eyes are silver-green now. I will now stop rambling on. XD RainfireThe Scruffs' 00:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) '-There ain't no doubt, in my mind,' 'that imma stomp all over your test of time!-' Prologue "Foxkit, please!" my mother cried. I looked up at her. The sounds of the battle echoed around the camp. "Momma, you said they wouldn't get near the camp," Icekit whined. "Yeah!" Youngkit agreed. A cat stumbled into the nursery. She exhaled and sat down. Her shoulder was bleeding badly. Icekit, Youngkit, and I huddled together next to the warmth of our mother, Willow-wind. "Willow-wind. They're about to enter the camp. We are doubling back and ThunderClan will be here soon, but we can't promise anything," the cat said. It was Bravepaw, an apprentice in our Clan. FourClan. She looked at our mother sadly. "I wanted to tell you so you could spend more time with your kits. Anything could happen," Bravepaw whispered. Willow-wind nodded. "Thank you." Bravepaw dipped her head. "Bravepaw!" a tom called from outside. Another apprentice stuck his head in the den. It was Bramblepaw. "Come on!" Bramblepaw panted. Bravepaw and Bramblepaw left us. My mother looked at us. She touched our flanks, one by one, with her tail. "Be strong, dear kits. Your Clan needs it," Willow-wind whispered. The cries and howls of battle had entered the camp. "ThunderClan! Attack!" came a yowl from outside. A fresh wave of battle cries and wails could now be heard. Willow-wind sighed. "Bramblestar can't live for much longer. Neither can Squirrelflight," she said. Icekit looked up at her with fear. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry," ''our mother sang softly. Willow-wind touched her nose softly. ''"Go to sleep, a little baby. And when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses." A massive dark gray tom entered the den. He smelled of ShadowClan. He yowled and flung Youngheart and I away from our mother. He raised one paw and brought it down on Willow-wind's throught. Blood went everywhere. He flung Icekit into the stone wall at the end of the nursery. Hard. She layed there, crumpled and bashed. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me. "Blacks and bays, dapples and grays," ''our mother sang with her dieing breath. Youngkit and I huddled, out of sight of the tom. He raked his claws along Icekit's face. Blood wouldn't stop flowing. A FourClan tom entered and dragged the ShadowClan tom out, but it was too late. Icekit's eyes glazed over and she went limp. ''"All the pretty little horses." Chapter 1 "Good, Orion," Foxheart said. Orion sat down, panting. He glanced at me, silver eyes twinkling. Orion had just preformed a battle move that he had been working on for a moon. "All right. I am going to choose partners for everyone," Foxheart announced. I groaned inwardly. "Daisypaw and Lightpaw. Firepaw and Twinpaw. Rainpaw and Marshpaw," Foxheart said. Marshpaw sat down next to me. The others grouped with their partners. "Orion. You may choose which group you will be in," Foxheart told Orion. The sleek black tom sat down next to me. Marshpaw growled softly, and I nudged him. "These are your partners for whenever we do partner work. Got it?" Foxheart asked. "Yes, Foxheart," we apprentices answered. "Good. Now, you and your partner will go somewhere in the RainClan territory. Be alert for anything. You never know what I'm going to throw at you. You have until sun-high," Foxheart said and stalked into the forest. Daisypaw and Lightpaw glanced at each other and made a beline to the river. "The two-leg place?" Firepaw asked Twinpaw. Twinpaw gave a curt nod and the bounded away. Marshpaw and Orion looked at me. "Foxheart!" I called out. We waited a few heartbeats before he poked his hea out of a bush. "You said RainClan territory right?" I asked. "Yes. Why?" he asked. "Because, well, the old FourClan territory isn't part of any Clan's terri-" "Oh, just go, Rainpaw!" Foxheart laughed and dissapeared back into the forest. I looked excitedly at Orion an Marshpaw. "Ready to see some history?" I asked. "Lead the way, Rain," Orion said. Orion never calls us by our real names. He excludes the 'paw'. "Let's go!" I yowled and plunged into the forest. We raced through the trees, swerved past the forest of spirits, and bolted into FourClan territory. I skidded to a halt and looked around. "It's just like I remember," I breathed. Orion and Marshpaw looked uncomfortable in the foreign territory. "River willows," I said. We rushed through trees and over bushes. We made it both through and past the piney woods, and followed the river upstream. I stopped running when we got there and sat down. "Beautiful," Marshpaw breathed. He was gazing around at all the old weeping willows. They had grown on the outside of the river, sturdy and strong. Some branches trailed down and floated in the water. "This is amazing," Orion said with feeling. "My mother used to bring me here when I was a kit. She knew that none of the battles took place here, so she brought me and Rockpaw out here," I said. "Lucky," Orion said wistfully. I shrugged. "Who's your mother?" Marshpaw asked. "Bravelight," I answered. Marshpaw nodded. "You look like her. Not fur color, but your faces and build are similar," Orion commented. "So your father is-" "Bramblescratch," I interupted. Marshpaw shuddered. "He scares me, that one," Marshpaw said. I held back a laugh. Bramblescratch can accurately be described as a gentle giant. "Ok. We should take turns patroling the area," I suggested. "Good idea," Orion agreed. His silver eyes sparkled brightly. "I'll patrol first," I offered. I pricked my ears, using my acute sense of hearing to pick up any sign of Foxheart. "I've never seen you scent the air first. You always listen, then scent," Orion said. "My sense of smell is not as good as the average cat's, but I make up for that by hearing well," I explained. Category:Fan Fictions